1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet amusement devices, and particularly to an amusement device having an aromatized pet toy resiliently suspended for the amusement of felines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that pets, and felines in particular, can be playfully amused for quite some time with the appropriate toy. A ball of yarn or a scrap of cloth has often entertained a cat for hours on end. Because cats have claws, they particularly enjoy playing with toys in which their claws can penetrate to firmly grasp the toy during play. In addition, for reasons unknown, cats are fond of scratching or clawing at drapery, carpeting or furniture within a home. Thus, clawing posts or pads have been designed to satisfy these feline clawing urges. Generally, such devices comprise carpet-covered bases or posts upon which the cat can climb and claw.
It is also well known that many animals possess a keen sense of smell and can be effectively lured by the use of scents. Certain scents are sexually stimulating to certain animals, will arouse the curiosity of such animals and will attract such animals from the standpoint of smell and/or taste. Two patents discussing the use and effectiveness of scented animal lure compositions for attracting wild game are U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192, granted to Bilyeu on July 24, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,650, granted to Bilyeu on Jan. 28, 1964. Cats in particular are extremely fond of the odor of catnip, which is a plant of the mint family with strongly scented leaves. For this reason, cat toys and amusement devices are often aromatized with the odor of catnip to enhance the cat's interest in the toy or device.